


Ex-Aid同人－九梦：Fictitious Ending-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 假设一切都是一场游戏测试
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Kujou Kiriya
Kudos: 1





	Ex-Aid同人－九梦：Fictitious Ending-时生总是来晚一步

**Author's Note:**

> 假设一切都是一场游戏测试

Ex-Aid同人－九梦：Fictitious Ending-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_df64d63)

[ 105](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_df64d63)

### [Ex-Aid同人－九梦：Fictitious Ending](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_df64d63)

大战结束，变身解除。永梦伤痕累累，筋疲力竭。他露出疲倦的笑容，但周围并没有欢呼的掌声。

反抗的痛苦太漫长，而周围的一切又变化得太飞快。永梦感觉若自己无法撑下去，是不是自己早也会GAME OVER。

他环顾四周。硝烟过后，却并未见到同伴的身影。不管是镜飞彩，还是花家大我，就连Poppy也没有跑出来。人去哪里了？永梦大脑混沌的转着。

自从失去了贵利矢后，他不敢失去更多人。如果最后的胜利代表周围的人全都死去，永梦或许希望自己能在这场战斗中清零。

忽然的，浑身肌肉松垮。永梦连呼唤的机会都没有，便伴着卡在喉咙深处的声音一同倒入地面。宛如瘫痪的病人，永梦连动下眼球的能力都没有，望着上方沙尘还在飘动的天空，喘息间大脑不由自主的放空。

他努力抓住意识，却想不起为何自己身在这里。记忆好似撤退的鸟群，纷纷离他而去。

放空，清零。

永梦再度醒来时躺在一个机器机器座椅上，他头上的全息影像头盔被工作人员取了下去。

在哪？这是他第一个问题。此时回忆起来，记忆隐约恢复些许。他经历了Gugster的战斗，取得了胜利，拯救了人们。然而战斗一结束，他的记忆也随之中断，难道自己在什么医疗设施中？

可惜一切并不是他所想的那样。工作人员说他所在的地方，不过是游戏公司的尖端实验室，而永梦则刚刚协助他们完成全息影像游戏世界的建立。永梦经过多人选举而有幸成为第一个试验协助的志愿者，他为成果带来巨大帮助。

永梦当然无法接受。可他想要起身却很无力，跌回了椅子上。永梦这才发现自己很瘦弱，虽然也不是皮包骨头，然而却肤色苍白，力气不多。工作人员说他已经躺在这里一个月多了，依靠营养液维持。游戏中的时间和现实并不相同，永梦从不知道有这么短。

作为协助者，永梦在游戏中将会彻底融入，并不会有任何现实世界的记忆干扰。以至于让他彻底觉得游戏里的设定才是他真正的生活，以此用他个人的行为和常识来完善游戏的真实性。

永梦不相信这些，于是询问了飞彩等人的存在，却得到了深受打击的事实。飞彩他们并不是参加游戏的工作人员，参加这次协助活动的只有永梦。

其他人则是根据现实世界人物随机取材而成。除了名字，以及调查人员对于性格的观察描述，他们完全在游戏里被重新设定的。所以飞彩他们根本不知道这个游戏计划存在，也没参与其中，更不认识宝生永梦。

永梦想不起来很多事情，也不承认自己参加了互动。可惜工作人员却给他看了自己签名的协议书，指纹也在上面。不管是要营养液的事，还是记忆暂时封锁的事，他都同意了，也上了保险。

甚至公司录下了永梦来这里竞争面试时的录像，里面的永梦跃跃欲试，感觉就和M时的性格没有分别。

永梦现实的记忆需用一周时间慢慢恢复，在此期间他将在公司安排的病房中休息，这些都包括在合同中。在这一周中，永梦的确恢复了。然而越是恢复，就越令他难受。

他并没有24岁，只有18岁。他没有出过车祸，但的确一个人生活。他的父亲小时候过世，母亲在他来参加这个游戏前的一年前于车祸中去世。他因为母亲的死而深受打击，未能考入自己理想的医大。他并不是医生，而是普通的大学生，后来进了电脑专业。而他来参加这个，是为了以此弥补内心的阴影，实则带着点逃避，让自己尽情沦陷进了游戏世界。

永梦不禁自嘲冷笑，内心责骂自己当初加入时的不负责任。游戏多少按照他的个人资料进行些许改动和摘取，但是永梦真真切切于那个游戏世界里学会很多，得到了成长。

自然也受伤的太多，失去的够多。一切过于真实，每个接触的人，重要的人，无法让他承认那些都是虚拟的事实。

出院前，永梦希望询问关于贵利矢等人的真实信息。可工作人员说那些都是不可透露的，而永梦已经对此条款同意签字。按照当时录像，他自己说“既然没有关系，那么以后也就没可能有联系了吧？那就不需要在意。”如今这令他懊悔不堪。

永梦发现这家公司并不是幻梦，而世界上也根本没有幻梦公司。他也回想起来，日本也根本没有圣都医院的存在，更没有那所大学。

出院后他寻找了很多家医院，没有镜飞彩这名医生。他也去了监察院，自然也不存在九条贵利矢这名法医。他找了几条街，试图找到游戏参考的现实地图中花家的地下医院，而那里实则是一个写字楼。

所有人的职业和身份，甚至年龄，都被重新在游戏里设定。而那么同名同姓的人，永梦也无处搜索。永梦失去了线索，他根本不会遇到那些人。

遇到了，也没人认识他。

或许这也是好的，至少凄惨的战斗是假的，所有人都好好活着。他们不会将那个游戏当做噩梦，过着自己的日子。

永梦试图把心放宽，这些都是他从游戏世界里学到的。他重新看书学习，返回大学换了专业重修。他也搬了家，换了新的地址。

说不定这才是他需要的生活，而他也没再打算学医，因为那会勾起不好的回忆。他其实也并不怎么爱打游戏，而这次过后他几乎都不再碰游戏机。

永梦放学后去了大学附近的日式家庭料理店，他扫过菜单，最终点了一碗盖浇饭。

“久等了，本店今天特调了新的酱汁，请客人品尝一下。”

熟悉的声音骤然响起，永梦如同触电死的抬起头。

“贵利矢…？”永梦感到单纯念出名字就足够令他精神恍惚。

“哎？”刚放下盖浇饭的男子微微一愣，随后犹犹豫豫的收回手，上下打量着永梦。显然他不清楚这个人为何一上来就叫自己的名字，“我是。请问你是哪位？”

冲击紧随而来。

永梦感到自己控制不了情绪。虽然他清楚眼前这个人并不是游戏里的那个人，然而终于让他碰到后，不知道应该感谢还是应该开心，永梦眼眶开始发热。

唇缝微微张开，却抖得无法发出声音，最终永梦只能死死抿住唇，无法解释自己所知道的那些事。他感到有什么在眼眶里打转，鼻子吸了吸，喉咙下竟传出细微的呜咽。

这位并不知情的九条贵利矢傻了眼，站在那里不知所措，“请问我认识你吗？”

这是第二击。

永梦感到内心的支撑在瓦解。他好想去打招呼，好想去和对方聊天。甚至他曾幻想过，如果贵利矢真的有可能复活，那他肯定会拥抱上前，和对方敞开内心，好好做一次朋友。

只是，那是他认识的贵利矢，却不是眼前这个贵利矢。可如果搜遍全世界，现在这个贵利矢才是唯一的贵利矢。明明认识，却无法相识。

永梦用手捏住眉心，寻求深呼吸的安慰。但这只会让自己的情绪越来越失控。

很难开口，可永梦知道答案。他无法就这样把这个人的生活搅乱，自己都为自己的行为感到惭愧。

“…不认识——”

永梦挤出话的瞬间，自己的眼泪决堤。他低下头用掌心压住眼眶，泪水却偏偏从眼角涌出。

他不是不敢去看贵利矢，而是不敢让贵利矢看到自己这样…不敢让他觉得只是看到一个陌生的客人，平白无故的在店里哭泣的奇怪景象。

永梦把双肘支在桌面，绷紧后背，让自己弓身挤压胸口，好压回泛滥的情感。这比他想得太难太难，呼吸抽泣着从喉咙里逃出。

他听得到周围的动静，近处几桌客人开始窃窃私语。他并不想给九条贵利矢引来麻烦，可却不争气的抽泣起来。

“喂，九条。你对客人做了什么？”其他女服务生担心的凑过来。

“我什么都没做！”九条压低声音，却无法掩盖他愤愤不平和忧心忡忡，“是他自己就哭起来的，我根本不认识他！”

第三次打击，永梦感觉自己无法承受下去。

感到服务员轻拍他的肩膀，询问他的情况。而他只能哑着嗓子道歉起身，迅速冲去洗手间。

即使灌满眼泪，他也瞄得见周围客人诧异好笑的目光，也可以想象出贵利矢不明所以的深情。所以永梦在厕所里呆了很久，把自己锁在隔间中。

出来后他调整呼吸，洗了两边脸。看着镜子里的自己，眼圈有红又湿，相当狼狈。

“你还好吗？”贵利矢突然走进来，应该是来查看永梦为何去了这么久都没出来。他侧头扫视了永梦有些发肿的眼圈，不知所措的表情弄的贵利矢反而有些无可奈何，“你知道我的名字，是常客吗？”

永梦摇摇头。

“我说我也不太记得。”贵利矢稍稍松了口气，随即继续询问，“那么你刚才是…？我有做错什么事情吗？比如….我们是不是在其他地方见过？”

的确在其他地方，但只是永梦单独见过…这种事永梦不会说，也很难相信，他只能任由胸口的石头堆积越来越高。

“噩梦里。”永梦挂着鼻音，低声编造着谎言，“我昨晚做了噩梦，你和我梦里的一个人很像，结果我刚才没控制好情绪…对不起。真的很对不起！”

面对深深低头诚意道歉的永梦，贵利矢百般无奈的发出丝好笑且尴尬的鼻音，抬手揉了揉脑后。“这样吗？想不到现实里还真的有这种事啊…你梦里的那个人，是发生不好的事情了吗？”

他死去了。

永梦没开口，只是点点头。但任由谁都清楚是不好的情况，对面的贵利矢也就理解地点点头，然后又客套的询问了他有事没事。

“你的饭凉了，我给你做了一份新的。毕竟让客人不满意也就没意义了，我还以为我们店做了什么失礼的事情。”

“对不起。”

“好了，一会你吃干净的话我就很满意了，”贵利矢并未生气，而是拍了拍他的肩便离开。

永梦留在厕所长面的镜子前，独自沉默。他的记忆一次次回忆起刚才肩膀上的碰触…贵利矢的碰触。

他怀念，但对方只是无意间。

他无法开口索要第二次。

他对贵利矢说了谎。这并不是什么善意或者恶意的区分，不过是隐藏起秘密，建立他独自知道的小小世界。

没有共享，是孤独难耐的。

后来每周都有一天，永梦会来这家店吃饭。有几个人记得他，还会和他打招呼。介于自己因为突然哭泣而留下印象，永梦当然羞到脸红，但仍然选择了角落。

贵利矢也就和他打了个招呼，永梦也没多说话。他轮着点了主餐，悄悄望着贵利矢忙碌的身影。后来他知道，这里一半多的菜色都是贵利矢做的，而贵利矢可能以后会接任这家餐厅。

重返大学后的第一个春假，永梦上门来应聘兼职。不是为了别的，他只是希望可以和贵利矢共事。即使贵利矢并不知道永梦在游戏里遇到了什么，可永梦觉得如果这是上天给的机会，那就从现在开始一点点认识也好。

没有战斗，没有争论，没有利益的欺骗，也没有死亡战败的恐惧。只是这样，再次看似单纯的认识，相互自我介绍，从最初慢慢理解。相互合作，成为熟人，平安度过人生。

给他面试的是贵利矢。因为两人初次相遇的孽缘，贵利矢被推上了帮忙面试的工作。

这里也就是一家小的家庭餐厅，条规不严格，也没那么严谨。随便问了几个问题，永梦回答后便草草结束，轻易录取。永梦没有透露自己在游戏公司干了什么，只是说那个和之前的电脑专业有关，而这行和餐饮没关联，贵利矢自然不追问。

“那么。宝生。问你个问题，”在告诉永梦后天来上班的要求后，贵利矢冷不丁插入其他话题，“你能告诉我，你为什么之前总是来这里吗？你是因为喜欢这家店，所以来应聘的？”

因为我喜欢你，我想念你。

永梦咬住嘴唇，凝视眼前的人。千言万语都被他留在了心底，残留着过去游戏中的心痛和惋惜，掺杂着懊悔和悲哀。然而永梦很明白，那些事他都不会强加给眼前这个人。

“恩。我喜欢这家店，也很喜欢你们的服务。所以我希望可以来这里共事，能充实自己。”

“那么你喜欢这里的什么？”

永梦未能脱口而出，他的答案永远永远都不能直达“九条贵利矢”。要绕开，这是很心累的。

他可以说喜欢对方的服务态度，对待客人的态度，手艺和性格…这些也都是面试时套入的草稿。

“我喜欢这里的盖浇饭，”永梦回答，露出看似单纯诚恳的微笑，毫无破绽。

啊，原来自己也学会笑着说谎了。

贵利矢满足的笑出声，抬手拍了下永梦的后背，“好好干的话，我会考虑给你做盖浇饭的。名人。”

“名人？”永梦心脏抽动半拍。

他希望这是奇迹，比如一切都被重叠…

现实就是现实，他知道这不可能。

“你可是突然就哭起来了！我现在都记忆犹新。再说你以后就要在这里工作，一谈到你，大家念叨说你是‘突然哭的家伙’。你在店里可是很有名哦。”

想也知道是这个理由，永梦却并未垂头丧气。嘴角不知道应该往上扬起，还是会因鼻子一酸而往下拉。内心泛起的思绪，迫使永梦无法作出明确的表情。

贵利矢注意到这个情况，不安的侧头好好审视一番新人的脸。“喂…你怎么又要哭？我知道这样称呼有点过分，抱歉，我的错…我也会告诉他们不要——”

“没关系！”永梦阻止对方，“就叫我‘名人’吧。请你叫我‘名人’吧。”

这是恳求，他唯一的要求。

永梦仰起头，虽然眼泪没能擒住一滴，却还是红着鼻头笑出声，“我哭…只是因为太开心了。”

太开心了。

太想念了。

虽然伤心，可内心又被填满。

请让我们再度重新认识，请让我们的相遇重新开始。

我只是想遇到你，和你再一起多走下去。

  


  


  


［大家新年快乐！！这次用的是很多人的猜测，就是一切都是虚拟的。当然按照剧情趋势，肯定很难验证，不过还是写一下。］

[假面骑士ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABex-aid)[宝生永梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%9D%E7%94%9F%E6%B0%B8%E6%A2%A6)[九条贵利矢](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%9D%E6%9D%A1%E8%B4%B5%E5%88%A9%E7%9F%A2)[九梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%9D%E6%A2%A6)[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/ex-aid)

评论(26)

热度(105)

    1. [](http://wowchair.lofter.com/) [驚奇椅子](http://wowchair.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://kanwoganmawoyoubushizhongerbing.lofter.com/) [鹅肝酱、](http://kanwoganmawoyoubushizhongerbing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://linyu157.lofter.com/) [淋雨](http://linyu157.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://zhengzhiaijiexie.lofter.com/) [正直爱洁蟹](http://zhengzhiaijiexie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://zhuanshixingfu.lofter.com/) [※轉世の緈褔※](http://zhuanshixingfu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    8. [](http://2137939754.lofter.com/) [長](http://2137939754.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://g-somkeonly.lofter.com/) [拾旭酌](http://g-somkeonly.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    10. [](http://g-somkeonly.lofter.com/) [拾旭酌](http://g-somkeonly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://yingbubodespair.lofter.com/) [用户以丢失](http://yingbubodespair.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    12. [](http://12704121.lofter.com/) [啊能](http://12704121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://zongzi325.lofter.com/) [曳子的水鸟](http://zongzi325.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://j984424.lofter.com/) [豆皮](http://j984424.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://zjqmmd.lofter.com/) [一蓑烟雨下江南](http://zjqmmd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://yui-yx.lofter.com/) [Yui_墨白](http://yui-yx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://guanzhuangxiaoheichaw.lofter.com/) [罐装可燃乌龙茶](http://guanzhuangxiaoheichaw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://anluo428.lofter.com/) [芬路芬is rio](http://anluo428.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://anluo428.lofter.com/) [芬路芬is rio](http://anluo428.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://zuichudeludengshihuanghun.lofter.com/) [时钟之塔](http://zuichudeludengshihuanghun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://sususuyanxi.lofter.com/) [.](http://sususuyanxi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    22. [](http://leipziggg.lofter.com/) [欲投山花](http://leipziggg.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://xi336354.lofter.com/) [全自动冷圈检测机](http://xi336354.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) [文疆原野](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://charliewys.lofter.com/) [兔兔君](http://charliewys.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://kb5632874.lofter.com/) [绛吹](http://kb5632874.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://2727rjdfh.lofter.com/) [Hikari](http://2727rjdfh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://1219220034.lofter.com/) [怎么还不长高](http://1219220034.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://yiyuesheng825.lofter.com/) [虾仁猪心](http://yiyuesheng825.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    30. [](http://josefu.lofter.com/) [老年咸鱼在线二条](http://josefu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://revenues.lofter.com/) [乌鸦Raven](http://revenues.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://paradoxdieu.lofter.com/) [不听不说](http://paradoxdieu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://kumaboy.lofter.com/) [熊孩子的下鞭腿](http://kumaboy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://pokemew.lofter.com/) [捷拉奥拉](http://pokemew.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://liusuierchechebaohuxiehui.lofter.com/) [chase是我老婆](http://liusuierchechebaohuxiehui.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    36. [](http://ckrlulu.lofter.com/) [希克尔露露](http://ckrlulu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://thulillusion.lofter.com/) [溯黎](http://thulillusion.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://mykingmisaki.lofter.com/) [柠檬冰菓茶](http://mykingmisaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://jiantanideren.lofter.com/) [贱踏你的人](http://jiantanideren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://maolailaiyyyyy.lofter.com/) [Return](http://maolailaiyyyyy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://altytpe.lofter.com/) [写作咩咩子读作LIA](http://altytpe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://20170728.lofter.com/) [雯歌_](http://20170728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://wang-anling.lofter.com/) [Riff](http://wang-anling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://aj68707.lofter.com/) [盒盒](http://aj68707.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://1225330jh.lofter.com/) [犬神](http://1225330jh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://m-neko.lofter.com/) [魔法貓](http://m-neko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://princesssleepingpig.lofter.com/) [愛睡豬公主](http://princesssleepingpig.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://eyesgarden-moonlin.lofter.com/) [Luna de enfrente](http://eyesgarden-moonlin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    49. [](http://eyesgarden-moonlin.lofter.com/) [Luna de enfrente](http://eyesgarden-moonlin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://xuanguangliujie.lofter.com/) [炫光流节](http://xuanguangliujie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_df26a5b)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_e007bee)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
